On a Golden Blond
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped! By who? Never you mind. But the pleasure might be a little more then he could bare. Shika/Neji/Shino/Naruto. Bondage, Slight non-con, and of course, YAOI!


**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto... though if I did, Naruto would have a male harem, Sasuke would be turned into a piece of shit and Sakura would have been disemboweled by a mummy.**

**Please go easy on me, this is my first lemon/fanfic  
><strong>

**Warning: Bondage, slight non con.**

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he woke up. Searching around, he saw the boy he was dating as of now in the corner of the room. He smiled as he tried to get up, but found, much to his embarrassment, he was buck naked his hands and legs tied together, with chakra string, spread eagle. "Sh-shika? What's happening?" The usually lazy boy casually stood up, hands in pockets and a small anticipatory smirk on his lips. "Normally I would think this was troublesome," His smirk grew to a grin. "but I'll make an exception for now." Right as he finished saying that, two more figures came in from the closed and locked door.<p>

Naruto's eyes widened at the familiar faces, the ones he's been lusting after for the last 3 years. "Neji? Sh-shino?" He stuttered out. The two boys grinned, and not in a way that made Naruto feel better. He felt like prey dammit. "So Shika, it looks something happened." Neji started, eyes never leaving Naruto's body, said boy felt his face heat up at the satisfaction they all had radiating from them. The geniuses smirk at his reaction , while you couldn't really tell with Shino.

Naruto licked his lips and saw them watching as his tongue glided over dry lips. Their eyes darkened with lust. "Now, now Naru-chan." Shika purred, watching the fidgeting blonde with hungry eyes. "You shouldn't tease like that." Suddenly he was on his back, a cloaked Shino sitting atop him. "OH. It looks like Shino is getting a little...impatient." A tongue licked its way down his throat while teeth bit down on his chest. Naruto let out a startled gasp and tried to get away... that is until two mouths bit down on his shoulders.

"Na ah ah." Neji grinned. "Trying to get away, bad Naru-chan needs to be punished." Shino and Shika hummed in agreement, wet tongues soothing the hurt. The pale eyed boy smiled and got up. "Prepare him while I grab his punishment." Devil grins erupted on the other twos face while Naruto still tried to get away. Shika smirked down at the blond. "Naru-chan, if you don't stop now, your punishments going to be a lot bigger."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "Okay Shino, you heard the man," They both smiled evilly at the squirming boy. "Let's prepare him." Shino started to suck on two of his finger while Shika's mouth was nipping and suck on Naruto's nipples, his right hand was playing with other , while his left was going dangerously close to private territory.

"S-stop-p." Naruto finally gasped out, as the hand moved to finally stroke his hardened length. "P-please." He whimpered. "Relax Naru-chan, and it'll feel wonderful." Shika ordered, just as a finger slid into Naruto's ass. He cried out in shock and bucked his hips involuntarily, making the wet finger slide even deeper. He tried screaming but his mouth was quickly covered and tongue was shoved down his throat.

The scream quickly turned into a moan when a hand squeezed his dick, while a second finger was added to the mix and them quickly a third one. Naruto was crying tears of pain as Shino scissored his fingers to open the poor boy up. "H-hurts." He whimpered.

Shika smiled softly. "Don't worry Naru, it wont hurt in a second." And in that exact moment, Shino hit somewhere that made Naruto shudder and gasp as white hot streaks of intense pleasure ripped through his body. He whimpered as the bug-user did it again. "Ahhhh, it looks as if Naruto is... enjoying this." Shino nodded his agreement, as he worked a fourth finger into the tight heat.

"Yes it does seem as if he's enjoying this Shika." Neji commented from the doorway. He strode over to the keening blond. "Relax Naru-chan." He said, as he gestured to Shino to stop. Shino nodded and pulled out his fingers with a slight "pop"

Naruto blushed hotly as he heard the sound, wiggling as he felt that empty feeling down in his arse. "This will feel much better." Shika commented from the side. Neji grinned and took out a large dildo from behind his back. It was about 10 inches long and 2 1/2 inches thick. The blond's eyes went wide and he started to struggle when he saw it. Shino took off his glasses and jacket, and threw it to the side, showing off a muscle bound chest.

Hazel eyes grinned down at the struggling boy. "Relax Naru, it wont hurt in a bit." At that second, Neji s shoved in half of the lubed covered dildo up his ass. Naruto arched up and gave silent screech of pain. Shika looked at him sympathetically and stroked his flaccid cock back to life. Soon the tied boy was squirming in both pain and pleasure.

"Hmmm... It looks as if his is still having a bit of pain." Shino commented as he bit down on Naru's nipples, tongue stroking the hardened nub to soothe the pain. Neji sighed and looked down at the hardened cock, checking to see that the blond was suitably distracted, covered it with his mouth.

Naruto let out a choked gasp, moaning as his over-stimulated body was driven into over drive. Shino smirked and grabbed the dildo and started to thrust the large object into the blond boy, over and over again hitting the boys prostate at every turn. A loud keening sound came out of the boy's mouth.

Withering and squirming, Naruto moaned aloud. "P-p-leas-se..." He stuttered, not knowing if it was a plea for more or for them to stop. Shika laughed. "Please what, Naru-chan?" He asked, stripping. The blond couldn't answer as Shino thrusted the dildo in particularly hard. Neji grinned as the blond let out a sobbing wail. Shino smiled and stroked Naruto's pulsing shaft, making the kitsune pant and whimper.

"K-kami!" He screamed. The three of his tormentors gave small amusement filled smirks. "Not quite the name we were looking for Naru-chan." Neji commented, giving an extra hard suck. The blond started to mewl as he was about to come. "I-I-I'm-" Shino smirked. "No you're not." He said, slipping a cock ring on the blonde's weeping cock.

"Nng." He gave a sound of frustration and anger. But as soon as the mouth opened, a hard shaft was pushed in. "Mmmm!" He gurgled. Shika looked down at from spot, straddling the blonde's chest, knees on either side of him, dark brown eyes sparkling in lust and... something he couldn't decipher.

"Suck Naruto." He ordered, pulling back and thrusting again. The boy nodded teary eyed, and started to lick and suck what he could reach. Shika moaned aloud. "Harder." He ordered, fingering the blonde's hardened nubs. Naruto nodded again, as meekly as he could in a situation like this. He sucked and licked the under side of the cock head that was piercing his mouth harder with each nip of teeth.

Suddenly the feeling of the unforgiving plastic disappeared. Naruto whimpered at the lost and clenched his ass to relieve some of the ache. Neji grinned at his place by Naruto's balls. "Shino... I think our little kitsune needs something right about now." The Aburame grinned quick silver like and was in Naruto before you could say, "Fuck!" Naruto screamed at the sudden intrusion. True Shino was not as big as the dildo, but the bug user had hit his prostate dead on.

Shika groaned at the vibration the scream caused, shoving in at a faster rate. Naruto struggled to get out of the bindings, but the chakra strings held true, stopping him from digging finger nails into hard shoulders and lifting his hips to take in Shino's dick deeper, and at the same time going farther in Neji's mouth.

Shino smiled and moved fast, a gliding feeling of muscles, his hips withering at the medium pace he took. "Naru-chan, Neji looks neglected." He gestured to the Hyuuga who, at the time, was stroking his own cock at time to the thrusts. Naruto made an incoherent noise, as his body heated to a point where he though he would burst pass the yellow cock ring. "Mndgg..."

Neji smirked, and moved to the side, untying the chakra strings attached to the fox's legs, then arms. As soon as he got free, Naruto wrapped desperate hands around the Nara and sucked harder, hollowing out his cheek to create suction. Neji's smirk widened, moving the blond to the side, Shino lying down on the table and Neji taking the back, slowly sliding his dick along side Shino's, making a pleasurable friction as the two stoic boys moaned aloud.

"He can take it." Shino said, panting. Neji nodded and slid in their other wise occupied lover, stretching their uke to the max. Naruto shrieked and arched his back, trying not to choke on Shika and at the same time trying to figure out if the pain in his rear end was pleasurable or not. When Neji moved his hips forward, hitting his sweet spot, he decided that he hated the three and moaned to the desire that the three caused.

He let out a keening wail. Shino was thrusting really hard, while Neji's pace was more of a slow dance. Shika on the other hand was looking like he was in pained pleasure, sweat dripping down his face and and slight grimace on his face. Naruto purred, the vibrations finally doing the shadow user in. He cried out, grabbing for Naruto's dick and sliding the cock ring off, stroking Naruto's as he came. Naruto's ass muscles tightened around the two, screaming and swallowing as much as the milky white liquid as he could at the same time.

Neji and Shino came a second later, screaming. All of a sudden, as if their strings had been cut, they collapsed in a panting heap, but not before shunshining back to the apartment, dropping into the bed tiredly. Neji grabbed the blanket and covered all four of them, drifting to sleep... that is until all four heard the blonde's last words.

**"I hate all three of you. You have until I wake up to leave before I sick Tsunade-Baa-chan on you." **They paled. After all the Hokage treated the kitsune as her own little brother, if she should ever find out. The pale turned gray as they raced out the door, changing into a spare change of clothes. Naruto smirked. They were so not getting away with this... after all. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the number one most unpredictable ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>-Omake-<strong>

For the next three days, the three AnBu were walking on egg-shells. Looking both left and right for the prank and punishment they all knew was coming, after all- they had not only "raped" the #1 prankster in all of the fire nations, but pissed off the strongest woman they knew.

So it was no wonder they were scared. And they had a right to be because on the fourth day they had mysteriously appeared in the Forest of Death, otherwise known as Training Grounds 49. The thought going through there heads were all but naught. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

"So you're the ones who had a taste of little Naru-kit~" A purring voice drawled. _Oh shit! _Standing there in all her half naked glory was Mitarashi Anko herself. The snake bitch, the sadistic bastard, head Interrogator of the Torture and Interrogation unit, anything else you wanted to call her, but not to her face, glided closer with a slightly blood thirsty grin on her face.

**All three faces blanched then turned green. _Oh holy Mary Mother of God!_**

"Hello Anko." Neji said smoothly, not showing his fear in the slightest. But, of course the Bitch could smell fear. She took a deep breath and disappeared. Shikamaru looked around, a paranoid expression on his face when silky arms were wrapped around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hello... Shika-<em>kun<em>." Said the Devil to the Sacrifice.**

* * *

><p>They said goodbye to there lives... but of course they couldn't die and left the forest jumpy, bloody and shivering. But still, they knew Naruto had yet to make his punishment known. The three whimpered. <strong><em>I'm <em>**going to die, they all thought.**  
><strong>


End file.
